3 Horas
by Shura Shun
Summary: Se o imbecil não beijasse tão bem e não tivesse aquelas malditas expressões sedutoras, ela com certeza já o teria esquecido. Ou não.  NejiTen .


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**3 Horas**

Naquele dia, a viagem de volta para casa não tinha o costumeiro ar reconfortante, cheio das perspectivas que estar em casa traria. Muito pelo contrário, uma atmosfera densa e estranha cercava o grupo.

Neji ia à frente do time 9, a alguns metros de seus colegas, no que ele gostava de chamar de "distância segura".

Lee segurava o riso, mas demonstrava aprovação enquanto seu mestre, Gai, tentava sem sucesso tornar a situação menos constrangedora.

"Queridos pupilos, acalmem-se. Não há vergonha nenhuma no amor juvenil."

Tenten sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente, enquanto implorava mentalmente para que Gai calasse a boca e a deixasse pensar no banho que tomaria em casa, nas novas armas que compraria, ou em qualquer coisa tola e que não envolvesse os acontecimentos recentes.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Aquele era, ao mesmo tempo, um dos melhores e um dos piores dias da sua vida. Neji estava muitos passos à frente, na posição do líder da missão ― posição esta que nem mesmo cabia a ele. Insuportável, isso é o que ele era. Sempre se achando superior. Se o imbecil não beijasse tão bem e não tivesse aquelas malditas expressões sedutoras, ela com certeza já o teria esquecido. Ou não.

A garota estava pronta para novamente tentar levar seus pensamentos para longe do Hyuuga, quando Gai iniciou novamente seu discurso sobre o amor juvenil.

Oh, droga!

_3 horas antes:_

Ele puxou a maçaneta mais uma vez, rezando para que daquela vez o mundo conspirasse a seu favor e a porta abrisse.

Nada.

Tenten respirou fundo ao seu lado.

"Desista, Neji. Estamos trancados."

Ignorando o comentário da garota, ele tentou abrir a porta novamente, agora com mais força, mas o resultado foi o mesmo.

"Eu vou quebrar, então."

No exato instante em que ele levantou sua perna e a posicionou, a kunoichi já o havia segurado pelos ombros e o impedido de fazer qualquer movimento.

"Francamente, o quão burro você pode ser? Essa casa tem dono e ele vai chegar logo. Quanto custa para que você sente a bunda naquele sofá e espere um pouco?"

Ele só sabia que ela estava brava e que a voz dela estava estridente e incomodava seus ouvidos. Todo o conteúdo da frase da menina havia se perdido em algum lugar na mente do Hyuuga por culpa de uma distração: Tenten continuava segurando-o num abraço desajeitado. Mãos, dedos, braços. Ela estava em todo lugar! E o fato de a respiração dela estar tão próxima da sua nuca não ajudava em absolutamente nada.

Neji pensou o quão rude um "Me solte agora, antes que eu não responda por mim!" soaria para ela, que não sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, e conseguiu, com grande esforço, arrastar seus pés lentamente em direção ao sofá azul que ela apontava.

Não fora uma boa ideia. Desde o começo. Aquela era uma missão extremamente fácil. Parte do grupo deveria escoltar um ninja que sofria ameaças, enquanto o restante vigiaria sua casa, mas ele não teve um bom pressentimento quando viu Lee e Gai fechando a porta e deixando-o na companhia de Tenten. Agora, aquela que era para ser a mais fácil das suas missões recentes, estava se tornando um teste de resistência: Até onde ia sua sanidade?

Claro que a porta trancaria automaticamente! Aquela era uma das mais básicas medidas de segurança para qualquer residência ninja e ele tinha deixado passar este detalhe, o que significava que ele nem mesmo poderia usar a desculpa de que queria "tomar um ar" para fugir de seu confinamento.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que o Lee disse que não demoraria a voltar. Acho que em umas 3 ou 4 horas, eles estarão aqui. Tenha só um pouquinho de paciência, Neji."

A voz dela voltara praticamente ao tom normal e não doía mais no seu ouvido, o que era muito positivo. Além disso, suas palavras o animaram. Ele podia agüentar 3 horas sem problemas, não é mesmo? Afinal, ele era um ninja de renome. Hormônios e desejos de adolescente não o afetavam da mesma forma que os outros garotos.

No entanto, quando Tenten passou em frente a ele, arrastando junto de si aquele cheiro idiota de flores, sua segurança foi por água abaixo e "Eu vou fazer um chá." foi a primeira ideia que lhe veio à cabeça. Seria a sua proposta de paz e sua fuga ao mesmo tempo.

Ah! Aquelas seriam as 3 horas mais longas de sua vida.

* * *

**Notas: **Ah, lá vou eu me aventurar numa fic que não seja oneshot!

Eu sei que o primeiro capítulo foi bem curtinho, mas foi necessário para seguir a distribuição de capítulos que eu pensei.

Serão mais dois capítulos, cada um retratando uma hora!

Não tenham vergonha, deixem reviews, eu gosto muito delas!

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!


End file.
